1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical control system, and in particular, it relates to a medical control system for selectively controlling a plurality of controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known which selectively operates a plurality of devices from one operation means by using a switching device. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-010974 discloses an electronic endoscopy system which includes two scopes that are connected to different processors. In the electronic endoscopy system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-010974, an instruction may be entered from a keyboard to a scope connected to a processor that was selected by the switching device. By using such a technology, various advantages may be obtained including improvements in operation efficiencies and the like, since operation means need not be provided for each operation target.